Hold me Close, Watch me Burn
by EntrityLevea
Summary: Sakura Haruno normal life turns into a challenge when meeting Itachi Uchiha. A successful man who is slight older than her, and has no interest in the word love. They do say opposites attract or can this just be a so called imprudent myth?. Itasaku. AU.
1. I

**Chapter One**

_- How It All Started -_

**Prologue: **Sakura Haruno, a gorgeous lady with emerald colored eyes. She was only in her early twenty years of age. Sakura lived in a town in which everyone was nice and down to earth, but there was one small problem. Its was an Uchiha District, the most powerful clan that ran their town. Mostly everyone in town admires the uchiha's, Not only because they have good looks but for their power. Sakura on the other hand hates the uchiha's. She thinks they are greedy people with no respect for the citizens who are below them in power and not only that, but uchiha's think they own everything just because it's their district. Well sakura was a person who treats everyone the same no matter what power you have, nobody gets treated different from sakura, all people are equal to her.

Sakura currently was working in a exclusive bar/club in the uchiha district. She was one of the best servers known to work there, she loved it. Though the working attire was a little too revealing, she didn't have no problem with it because of all the good tips it brought her every night. _Mangekyou _was the name of the best bar she currently worked for. Well, rich people loved having a little drink there, especially the uchiha's. Little did she know, she wasn't expecting what will happen that working night.

* * *

- _Night, Sakura was currently getting ready to go to her work for her normal routine. -_

Sakura was in her house getting ready with her working friend Mel. Mel was already dressed, she weared a short dress with a red tie and some long inch heels. She was one of the best looking servers to work along with sakura. Mel was currently doing her hair while Sakura came in the room with a towel wrapped around her curvy figure after finishing her shower. Mel noticed her and she starred at sakura's figure as she walked to start getting herself ready.

Mel felt a little jealous to see how beautiful sakura truly was.

" Wow girl, you really have a good figure and you hardly exercise at all. I'm so jealous of you, what's your special secret huh?, If I had your body, I would so walk around the house naked all day." Mel told her while starting to curly her hair.

Sakura didn't really find her body to be that appealing, sure she had a nice butt and figure, but that's all she had, Sakura felt like she was jealous of Mel for her nice chest.

"Hehe, Mel I have no secret, I really just watch what I eat and take care of myself. But my body is far from being perfect. I don't know why you think my body is nice, I actually wish I had a nice chest like yours. I seen them attract those uchiha's." She giggled while putting on her work uniform.

It's been a good thirty minutes, and the girl were done getting ready. Sakura weared a short tight black dress with a pink tie and her favorite cute long high heels. She also weared her black laced stockings, one of her secrets in earning good tips. Her hair was naturally pink and the length of it was right about on her shoulders. Then she quickly grabbed her purse and headed to her car with Mel to start her daily work job.

Sakura had then pulled up to the employes parking lot. They both got out and you can hear the music already from the bar/club hitting their chest as they entered the doors. As they made their way into the check in office, they both laughed at the whistling coming behind them knowing it was those perverted guys they always come across.

"Sup Boss, we are here to check in for the night, what lounge to we get tonight." Sakura asked as she signed her name to the list followed by Mel.

The boss than let out a chuckle and laughed, knowing sakura was about to regret asking her that.

"Since both of you are my top servants, I'm going to have you guys work at a different area for tonight. Your both going to be taking care of the exclusive vip area, we reserved the area tonight for some special visitors tonight." The boss smirked at them, knowing she would only be talking about them, uchihas.

"This is going to be a fun night, right my dear sakura. Hahaha" Mel knows sakura can't stand them. From the annoyed look on sakura face, she wasn't happy.

" Tch.. whatever if it's going to bring me more tips than fuck it I'm in. But if those uchiha's dare to disrespect me, I won't hold back." Sakura crossed her arms as she stood there. Mel and the boss both looked at sakura shocked, she wasn't acting very professional at the very moment.

The boss soon explained some rules on how they treat the uchiha's as their quests. First, they cannot physically touch them or any of the visitors at _Mangekyou. _Second, you can not flirt with the uchihas, they are very well known to have girls chasing after them. Third, you must serve them for what they came here for, good service. And finally, you cannot give any personal information to your quest your attending. Sakura and Mel soon agreed to all the rules then left the office and headed to the vip area.

"Let's see how much I can handle those greedy bastards, If they want to mess with me tonight, two can play at that game." Sakura told herself out loud, which Mel noticed and laughed knowing this was going to be an very interesting night.

The night started to come in, and soon the bar/club was starting to get packed with a lot of customers. Sakura was running from table to table trying to get all the drinks served to them. She then made it to one of the tables, by the looks of it both men looked like they had a little to much alcohol on their systems. Sakura was already a professional in these kind of situations, so she had no problems in dealing with them, for though she thought.

"Dam! You got some gorgeous legs baby, mind if I ask you to do a little lap dance for me?" Smirking one of them had the audacity to ask her a perverted question. Sakura didn't let his words get to her, instead she rather tease him, knowing she can leave him dumfolded.

" Hehe Your so cute darling, I'm sorry to say but I'm working right now, Maybe you can try some other time when I'm available hun." She said to him sweet calm voice and a fake smile. Both men eyed the girl, their eyes traveled down her little curvy figure. In sakura'd head, all she wanted to do was punch the hell of the nasty horny perverts. But she held back, and acted the professional she was.

Suddenly, one of the men grabbed sakura by the waist, and pulled her down as she was trying to leave to take care of another table. She landed sitting down on the guy's lap as he had one hand placed on her thigh. She quickly pulled herself away from him, sakura was ready to punch the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry but you have no right to touch me!, If you don't control your perverted self, I won't hesitate to call the guards and kick your ass out the bar, and that goes for your little friend also!" She warned them, nobody makes a better fake smile than sakura. The guys didn't even talk back as they watched her walk away. She really fooled them with her smile.

" Never in my life have I seen such an attractive women with a personality like that. She looks like she could be fun in bed." One of the intoxicated guys said as he gulped down and finished his drink.

The other one still had his eyes on sakura, as he watched her treating the other quests.

"Those kind of girls are the one's who put up a big tough act, but are some soft hearted bitches in the end." He chuckled out. Both men then had finished their drinks and had called it a night. They both will remember in their minds the day the meet that attractive pink hair chick.

The night started to roll in even more, and it seemed like the customers were far from leaving the bar/club anytime soon. By this time sakura's feet started to feel a little sore from walking across from table to table serving the quest. She then felt a little relief seeing it was time for her fifteen minute break. She quickly made her way into the employee rest lounge, she was surprised to finding Mel taking a rest also.

"Wow, you look beat sakura, and we aren't even close to done with are shift yet." She told her as she handed her a water bottled as sakura sat herself next to her. Sakura then let out an exhausted pout.

"Shit Mel, you don't even know how much I was close to slapping on of my drunken customers. I swear uchiha's can't learn how to speak to a lady with manners." She said as both laughed and agreed.

" They're lucky that they all are so good looking, If they didn't have such handsome features, I'm sure I would already thrown a glass cup at they're faces." Mel stated trying not to blush from the good looks she was imagining.

Sakura than let out a little sarcastic laugh.

" Even if they are the best looking uchiha's out there, their personality still disgusts me. Never in my life will I ever fall in love with one of them." She told mel, she knew sakura can't just say those words because you might never know who you might fall in love with.

As much as they wanted to rest up, they noticed it was about time to get back to their shift again.

" Fuck, fifteen minutes have already passed already?. Come on Mel we have to go." She told her as she lefted herself up and started walking back to the bar/club.

When sakura refreshed herself and made her way back, one of the employes quickly caught sakura in her eyes and ran towards her. Sakura jumped from the quick face contact. The employe quickly catch her breathe then spoke.

"Sakura!, (breathe) w-we just got told that the royal uchiha's, (breathe) just arrived and have been seated in exclusive table, boss told me to order you and mel too take care of them. We will take care of the other tables for you guys, she trust you guys not to mess up the service and name of _Mangekyou." _Sakura quickly nodded and went to go get Mel.

Soon sakura found mel and quickly took her hand and dragged her with her.

" Ouch!, woah sakura what's going on? Ease up on the grip of yours please." She told sakura who seemed to noticed and lets go of her hand.

" I have no time to explain, but the royal uchihas are here! We been ordered to serve them for the night, so don't fuck anything up." Sakura stated as she watched mel have a big smile on her face. Sakura knew Mel already was going to have problems trying to control her when she serves them. Typical uchiha fangirl.

As they walked to the table they noticed the royal customers had two bodyguards, guarding them from the sides of the table. Sakura thought that was a little to dramatic just to go have some drinks. Sakura than noticed it was three guys that they will be serving. One of them had raven dark spikey hair, he looked like sakura's age, the second one didn't really look like an uchiha. He had more of a shark face and strange blue skin color. And lastly was the one that caught her eyes the most. He looked a lot like the raven haired one, but he looked a little older and had a more mature look to him.

His hair was solid black and he had his hair in a low ponytail that landed on one side of his neck. She also noticed he had two lines coming down from his cheeks. One in each side. The shark face noticed sakura was starring their way, she quickly turned her face so it made it less obvious. But failed, in hearing the guy let out a chuckle.

Mel and Sakura quickly adjusted their uniform and made sure they looked attractive enough to entertain the royal uchiha's. When they arrived to the table, the raven haired one leaned back and place his arms around the curved seat head rests. Both girls knew he was checking them out from the way his eyes went up and down their bodies figures. He smirked.

"Welcome to _Mangekyou, _I'm Sakura and this is my partner Mel, I hope we make your experience good tonight and we will be glad to serve you guys. Her are the drink menus when you rea-" Sakura was then quickly interrupted by the older looking uchiha.

"We like one mahattan with rocks, one bloody bull and lastly one old fashioned. I hope you have that written down because I'm not going to repeat myself ladies. And please don't stand their daydreaming and fetch us are drinks already." The oldest one told them, not even taking a look at his servants faces. Mel was so shocked on the attitude, this uchiha was going to be a challenge to please.

"Sir, C-Can you please say that again, I only got the first drink down you gave us." Mel said as she waited to take the orders again in her notepad. The other two boys chuckled at her, while the older one had no expression shown on his face.

"Didn't I make myself clear, I'm not repeating myself. Now go make m-" He than got interrupted by sakura. He looked at her, nobody interrupts him. Itachi Uchiha.

"Don't worry Mel, I got his drinks already noted down, One mahattan with rocks, One bloody bull and lastly an old fashioned. Don't let this uchiha intimidate you. After all they are just uchiha's." Sakura said, she then made eye contact with Itachi Uchiha. He couldn't believe this women, quite impressive to have such a nobel mouth. He then took his eyes away from her and lightly chuckled. He wasn't going to be done with her yet for the night.

Sakura than turned and walked to place the order in. Nobody intimidates her, not even him. An Uchiha. Or she thought.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far about my story, continue? Please don't hesitate to leave a review, your thoughts are important to me. (: Much love. **


	2. II

**Chapter Two**

- _The night is young, Let's not end this to quickly. -_

**Last Chapter Review: **"We like one mahattan with rocks, one bloody bull and lastly one old fashioned. I hope you have that written down because I'm not going to repeat myself ladies. And please don't stand their daydreaming and fetch us are drinks already." The oldest one told them, not even taking a look at his servants faces. Mel was so shocked on the attitude, this uchiha was going to be a challenge to please.

"Sir, C-Can you please say that again, I only got the first drink down you gave us." Mel said as she waited to take the orders again in her notepad. The other two boys chuckled at her, while the older one had no expression shown on his face.

"Didn't I make myself clear, I'm not repeating myself. Now go make m-" He than got interrupted by sakura. He looked at her, nobody interrupts him. Itachi Uchiha.

"Don't worry Mel, I got his drinks already noted down, One mahattan with rocks, One bloody bull and lastly an old fashioned. Don't let this uchiha intimidate you. After all they are just uchiha's." Sakura said, she then made eye contact with Itachi Uchiha. He couldn't believe this women, quite impressive to have such a nobel mouth. He then took his eyes away from her and lightly chuckled. He wasn't going to be done with her yet for the night.

Sakura than turned and walked to place the order in. Nobody intimidates her, not even him. An Uchiha. Or she thought.

* * *

Puffs of smoke started forming in the air coming from the cigar the twenty-five year old elder uchiha was smoking. His eyes never meet anyone's, not even the people surrounding him. Itachi, never making eye contact when his younger brother sasuke or one of his good friends, kisame. When they address him, Itachi simply answers with little to no words, lacking of in communication.

Mel watched him, finding Itachi intimating as she waited for sakura to come back with the drink orders. Caught off guard, she felt a sudden blushing from her rosy cheeks when the youngest uchiha called out to her. His onyx eyes were focused on mel, preferring on the lower part of her body.

"What a lovely view I have from here. As much as I admire it, even I know the boss doesn't expect her employes standing around being useless. I suggest you start getting to work or the boss might hear something from me." He dared to insult her.

Mel felt lost for words, such attractive features on a man wasted on a disrespectful personality.

"There is no need for that sir, my apologies dearly. May I interest you in anything to eat or perhaps you might like to try out the dance floor. We are known to play the best music in your district, I'm sure we won't disappoint you."

The youngest uchiha smirked, he then stood up from the table and made his way towards mel. She didn't know if she said anything wrong or if her service wasn't right to him. She jumped, the sudden touch of his was something forbidden at her work. Quickly, trying to loosen the grip of her hand from him but failed into loosing contact. By the way it way going, sasuke was leading her towards the dance floor with him. Stopping her movements, she spoke.

"I'm n-not allowed to leave my work station, I suggest you let go of my hand and let me continue working. You have already assaulted me when you personally touched me. I advise you to s-stop." Having the courage to speak up to him.

"Such stupidity, I'm a royal uchiha, I can have my way without nobody to order me! I suggest you take this dance with me or I'm sure your boss won't be pleased with the lack of service your giving towards me!." Mel was livid from his insults. She knows he can easy get her fired, with the urge to punch him, instead she held back and continue walking with him leading the way.

* * *

Sakura order was finally done, placing the drinks on her serving tray, she started walking heading back towards the vip area. As she approached the table, she slowly started to notice mel was nowhere to be seen and one of the uchiha was also missing. Forgetting to put the drinks on the table, she quickly turned her body and began scanning the area for her. Kisame looked at Itachi, both looked at the sakura, her back turned toward them. Itachi started to get aggravated in noticing she was about to start walking away and not taking care of them first. Questioning on the hiring of the employees, Itachi crossed his arms and put out his cigar in the ash tray.

"Where are you going, service us first before walking off, leaving your guests unattended. Really unprofessional of you as in employee, in fact I'm starting to think you and your partner need more training in order to work here. A place with our name on it, is something I don't want to see coming out of you."

The way he spoke to her was rather not in an aggressive tone. But more calm and demanding, even though his words were harsh. Sakura turned, he was right, she had really forgotten to take care of her guests first. Looking at the tray of drinks in her hands, she made her way towards the table. Kisame and Itachi watched her not even saying a word after. Without gazing into they're eyes, Sakura had the feeling that whatever look Itachi gave her, he would stare emotionless and glare at her.

She was right. His darken onyx eyes watched every movements of hers.

"Pardon me with my lack of profession, truly won't happen again, here are your drinks you order from me. If this will be all for now, please excuse me and I'll be right with you when needed." Sakura bowed her head trying to quickly excuse herself to go look for mel.

Why wasn't she there helping her service them?

"If your looking for your working partner, she is busy attending sasuke at the dance floor. I'm sure there isn't going to be a problem without her presence. Frankly less drama and attitude for me, Don't you agree Itachi-san?"

Kisame took his drink waiting for Itachi's response. He lightly chuckled, neither agreeing with him or disagreeing.

Sakura found it rude on his stupid commenting about her friend. Better yet, she narrowed her eyes in disagreement for referring 'girls' to annoying and dramatic. She figured if they can talk without acknowledging her presence, so can she.

"They can be really annoying and perverted, I mean they don't even know how to address a women with manners. Such greedy rich bastards, rubbing their money in are faces. I mean look how he took off with my friend, acting like she some sort of property of his. Pathetic. Never in my life have I seen people like them with such disrespect." She said enough to catch Kisame and Itachi ear.

Itachi stopped drinking his drink, he then stood up and started walking slowly towards sakura. Kisame almost spit out his drink from her words, clearly talking about sasuke uchiha. He watched as Itachi walked and stood closely in front of sakura. This was bad.

He was a bit taller than sakura, her eyes meet to see his well toned chest from his unbutton shirt. She slowly worked her emerald eyed up to meet his onyx ones.

Her unclear breathing fastened, desperately trying to take in.

Itachi looked at her, emotionless starring at her face features. Soon Itachi lips meet the side of her right ear. His toned and calm voice spoke into her ear, tickling her for a quick moment.

"I suggest you never bring up my brother or the name of the uchiha again, I can easily make your little pathetic life a living hell. Having such courage to talk about us like that is very vulnerable of you. Despite the fact you clearly spoke to get a reaction from me. If you want to keep talking about us, be my guest, but don't start bickering when I have you working at my feet."

Sakura didn't even move a muscle from where she stood, She didn't care if his words threaten her for life. She had it.

Taking the strength she had against her will, her hand meet his face. Slapping the smirk of Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Authors Note: English is not my first language, I'm trying my best not to write incorrectly. Thanks for understanding. Please don't hesitate to leave your opinion or reviews. - Much love. **


	3. III

**Chapter Three**

**- **The aftermath of her actions.-

**Last Chapter Review: **Itachi stopped drinking his drink, he then stood up and started walking slowly towards sakura. Kisame almost spit out his drink from her words, clearly talking about sasuke uchiha. He watched as Itachi walked and stood closely in front of sakura. This was bad.

He was a bit taller than sakura, her eyes meet to see his well toned chest from his unbutton shirt. She slowly worked her emerald eyed up to meet his onyx ones.

Her unclear breathing fastened, desperately trying to take in.

Itachi looked at her, emotionless starring at her face features. Soon Itachi lips meet the side of her right ear. His toned and calm voice spoke into her ear, tickling her for a quick moment.

"I suggest you never bring up my brother or the name of the uchiha again, I can easily make your little pathetic life a living hell. Having such courage to talk about us like that is very vulnerable of you. Despite the fact you clearly spoke to get a reaction from me. If you want to keep talking about us, be my guest, but don't start bickering when I have you working at my feet."

Sakura didn't even move a muscle from where she stood, She didn't care if his words threaten her for life. She had it.

Taking the strength she had against her will, her hand meet his face. Slapping the smirk of Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura would never had thought she will have the courage to physically attack one of her customers, especially a royal uchiha. Looking directly at Itachi, her narrowed eyes were pierced on his nonchalant face. Her inner self was clenching from anger and frustration, stopping herself from making things become even worse.

Itachi saw her bit her lower bottom lip, keeping herself from making any other more vicious actions. Her warm hand still was placed on Itachi cheek, no effort to remove her hand from the unnecessary slap just moments ago.

Sakura suddenly felt Itachi right arm coming upwards towards their faces.

Itachi kept his onyx eyes towards the pink hair emerald ones, not making a sign to advert them from hers. His right hand was slowly brought up to meet sakura's hand, taking his hand with hers not losing contact, he started walking towards the side wall of the bar with her.

Why was Itachi carrying on so formal with her? She literally just slap the smirk of the bastard face.

Sakura surprisingly didn't object him, she walked right behind him. Their hands still joined making them look like a cherished couple. Even though she rather not be recognize with him, she continue on walking.

As soon as they made it to the wall, Sakura unexpectedly felt like she was being clasped between the wall and the uchiha. Itachi then put his right forearm resting against the wall making him hover over sakura looking very uncompanionable to her.

His body was extremely close to making contact with hers. Luckily, Sakura slender figure avoided touching onto his toned chest. He quickly accustomed his lips to brush against her right ear once more.

But this time it was very abnormal, Sakura purled her eyebrows petrified from the cold tone coming out of his voice.

"You'll will be doubtful for ever putting your hands on me like you just did, Do you know how much power I can have against your little pathetic one?... I bet you don't have a speculative idea in that matter."

Sakura took in a deep breath, carefully assigning her wording. She had to stay strong against him and show no fear as a women. Looking up briefly right into Itachi anticipating face for her response, she spoke calmly.

"Even though my actions were not necessary, I felt insulted by your impolite statements towards me. As a women, I'm not letting a man disrespect me and make a torment threat. Claiming your power over me to intimidate me sounds rather apprehensive, don't you agree …..uchiha?"

Not wanting to infuriate the uchiha, she conducted herself more consciously. Itachi looked downward onto sakura, hearing a low growl escaping his throat.

Sakura knew he wasn't satisfied with her response.

"You make it sound disrespectful on my part, when in fact it really isn't. If you don't agree with me, why did you verbally say its in are nature to act the way we all do because we are uchihas. Clearly I should be affronted by your pathetic insult and not to mention the unexceptional contact you gave towards me."

His voice was far more from an unpleasant feeling now. Sakura realized this by the stiffen muscles shown on his neck. She felt frightened by how close their contact was and Itachi aggravated responses wasn't helping either.

"I think it's best if we disregard the crude declarations we made towards each other. The outcome of it is far from becoming acceptable. Both our disagreements are not coming into a conclusion uchiha."

Not even noticing, Itachi finally detached his arm from the wall making now a distant space between the two. He then turned his back to sakura and made his way back heading to the table to kisame.

"I have nothing to disregard, your behavior is something you're going to have particularly own up too. Don't accompany me in your burden. I have not brought up nothing incorrectly but defend myself, my younger brother, and the title of my clan. I should be devour for an apology from you. Lastly, from now on address me by my established name, Itachi. I'm done talking now, get back to serving your guests I'm not repeating myself."

Sakura couldn't believe Itachi, he still even disagree to agree in finding a conclusion.

For being more elder than her, he was being very naive. Standing right were she is, she watched him walk away while trying to give herself a quick breather.

Itachi, with he's hands in his pockets suddenly stopped his movements. Not even looking back at Sakura, his cold tone ordered her again.

"Start walking, you haven't showed one particular pleasant thing as an employee. Being to some extent of a manager here, I'm quite embarrassed for the experience I have encounter. My exchange of criticism towards your boss won't be pleasant."

Her emerald eyes opened up from being startled. Did she hear him correctly?

Sakura couldn't accept what she had put as a reputation for the bar. Physically attacking an owner of Mangekyou. The most unpleasant action that can come from an employee towards their guest. Even worse, sakura boss consider her one of the best working employees. Holding back her tears from coming down her face, she held her emotions together and followed after Itachi.

This was possibly indeed sakura worst night encounter.

* * *

Kisame examined as he watched Itachi approaching and sakura trailing behind him. He then witness sakura quickly wiping away something from her left cheek. He didn't make nothing of it, thinking it must have been something that got in the way.

Itachi took his seat, his face was very calm as if nothing had happened while he was away from kisame. Sakura found his action very abnormal as she gaze at the elder uchiha.

How can he just pretend nothing happen upon them and not have the slightest emotion shown on his face?

Kisame noticed her gazing at Itachi with a little anger shown in her face. He really didn't know what was going on between the two.

"I take it your done addressing for the night, I must say Sasuke hasn't returned to us yet, maybe his having a little more fun with the pest than we would have thought, Itachi-sama."

Laughing at his own insulting joke, sakura night became even worse after hearing his stupid "jokes".

Not joining his laughs, Itachi looked at sakura from the corner of eyes, the maddened face she had towards kisame. This night wasn't going to end well.

"Kisame, go get sasuke for me, I'm calling it for the night. If you're not at my car in ten minutes, I'm driving off without the two of you. Don't get me mad."

Kisame was shocked seeing Itachi wanting to leave so early compared to other nights when they go out. He didn't know what got Itachi in a bad mood but he is not going to get him more mad either. He quickly picked up his leather jacket and went looking for sasuke.

Leaving Itachi and Sakura alone once again.

Sakura watched as he picked up his suit jacket before leaving for the night. She didn't want to make anything more tense than it was, they're were not on good terms, so she stopped herself from talking.

"This won't be the last time you will hear from me, I suggest you start looking for another job just in case I decide I won't need you any more."

Itachi finished talking to her after putting on his suit jacket. As he left towards the exit doors, she noticed he left something on the table. It was a three hundred dollar tip.

At that moment so two thoughts ran through sakura mind.

Why would he tip her at all after the unforgettable encounter they had?

And what did he mean by "Just in case I decide I won't need you no more?."

* * *

**Please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts,reviews,pointers and opinions for the chapter. (: **

**- Much love to you. **


	4. IV

**Chapter Four**

_- Damsel In Distress. -_

**Last Chapter Review: **Leaving Itachi and Sakura alone once again.

Sakura watched as he picked up his suit jacket before leaving for the night. She didn't want to make anything more tense than it was, they're were not on good terms, so she stopped herself from talking.

"This won't be the last time you will hear from me, I suggest you start looking for another job just in case I decide I won't need you any more."

Itachi finished talking to her after putting on his suit jacket. As he left towards the exit doors, she noticed he left something on the table. It was a three hundred dollar tip.

At that moment so two thoughts ran through sakura mind.

Why would he tip her at all after the unforgettable encounter they had?

And what did he mean by "Just in case I decide I won't need you no more?."

* * *

Another working night had settle in making its time for Sakura and Mel to start getting themselves prepared. It had been almost approximately one week since the physical altercation she had encounter with herself and Itachi. Sakura was being inquisitive about her future outcomes from that working night. Being unaware of her surrounding and the obscure glaring at the rug carpet floor, she had completely forgotten about her friend. Who was still talking to her.

Mel had been noticing Sakura recently on her astonished behavior. She wasn't complying very seemingly and was also converting herself more distant now. Seeing one's best friend conducting oneself this way troubled her and Mel started to get bothered by it.

"S-sakura have you been feeling alright? I don't want to sound rude or anything but you're not being yourself lately. I recognized at work you're not giving it all your top effort, and every now and then you don't even greet your guests with a dictated smile. Being your best friend, I'm becoming concerned and would like to know what's been going on sakura."

Mel being the generous person she is, she made herself towards Sakura and embraced her with an earnest hug. Taken by surprise, she caught soft cries coming from her best friend.

"I'm frightened mel...ever since the altercation I spoke to you about. It has been running through my mind non-stop. I don't want to lose my job over some irresponsible reckless decision I carelessly made. Everything I have worked hard for it will soon be tossed away, all because my naive aggravated emotions got the best out of me. I contributed my word to our boss telling her she can count on me, she trusted me, and look how I screwed things up."

Sakura decisively mentally had broken down, she couldn't assume and tell herself everything will be tolerable. As much as she wished it would be forgotten, she knew the elder uchiha wouldn't just brush the problem away. Especially having the audacity to position their hands on him.

"Sakura, every person makes ignorant decisions and don't apprehend the consequences. I'm sure if you take a word in with our boss and you give a thoughtful apology, everything will turn out fine. A lot of us tend to push all the positive things away and look more proceeding towards the negative ones. And in this case, this is something my best friend is currently doing. Sakura, you're an enduring women, there is no doubt about that. But for now, lets not think of the worst possible outcomes, it tends to bring people down emotionally. Let's just get ready for work and give it are best like we usually do together every night."

Maybe Mel was right, maybe she was over looking at the problem very negatively. This wasn't the person Sakura was known to be. She let herself emotions physically get the best of her and caused to lack in her employment expectations since that night. Sakura was going to put a stop to this feeling of guilt. She is going to be a strong person and face her problems when the altercation is stated and called upon. A smile soon formed throughout her face and she continued to get ready with Mel for work.

"Thank you mel, your words are truly something I have taken in within me. I'm not going to put myself down and give up so easily. Now let's get ready and give it are best tonight eh?."

Both soon shared a laughing moment and dressed themselves for work. Sakura was blessed to having such a great friend like Mel by her side. Nobody would ever separate the strong bond they had for one another.

* * *

_- Itachi Uchiha meeting on his Mangkeyo experience._-

Itachi Uchiha had recently called to set a meeting with Mangkeyo current boss, Rose. The meeting was positioned one hour before the opening time for the customers. Rose was expecting one of the owners to report his revelation and criticism. But was startled to find out it had been more criticism than she anticipated.

"Welcome back to Mangkeyo, Mr. Itachi Uchiha.I hope everything went smoothly and orderly mannered from your latest visit to us. We are eager to hear your thoughts and opinions, help yourself to any seat of your choice. Would you like a drink to accompany your pleasant visit?"

She greeted and bowed her head as Itachi entered the meeting room with two bodyguards following from behind. His face signed unimpassioned as he started taking his coat suit off and settled it on the coat hanger. Leaving only his black satin sleeve shirt with two buttons undone on his upper chest. Placing himself seated opposite across Rose, he spoke up composedly.

"Of course, I will care to a rusty nail, hold the rocks. And thank you for the generous offer Rose. Now discussing about my latest experience as an important guest, it was rather inapplicable to say the least. Improvements in employment, attending properly, and substantial confrontation are the main reason I wasn't gratified."

Itachi could see she wasn't expected to catch his sudden criticism. Nevertheless, he didn't find his verbal choice of words crude. He considered the recommendations into betterments.

"Itachi, May I ask why you picked substantial confrontation for improvements? Our employes are well aware that it's one of our principle of behavior to follow in order to work here at Mangkeyo."

Accepting the drink offered to him, he lightly chuckled heartlessly. Absence of sound filled the air, as a lump sensation in her throat formed as she swallowed tensely waiting for his response.

Itachi certainly broke the awaiting silence.

"If your employes legitimize having to physically assault without concern on a guest, then you need to reconsider looking over at your principle rules for the employments. Having myself flustered over someones careless burden is something I'm not concerning myself with. She humiliated me in foremost of my clan and addition to in front of many others. My clan name is coming out of this and I'm not authorizing any workers to demolish what we had built so far."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. She was beyond infuriated that the two workers she trusted the most, one of them would do such a disgraceful action. Nevertheless, keeping her not aware of this unexpected information for the last past week. Curiously she wanted to know which of the her two employes have done this without concern.

"I truly have no words to describe her unprofessional behavior, I sincerely apologize on her behalf. We will never allow this to happen again and disrespect your established clan name, you have my promised word. I would like to know the servants name you had the physical altercation with in order to take part for her actions. This is all very surprising information to me and I wasn't informed personally. My apologizes."

Itachi starred nonchalantly into her face. You could see he wasn't accepting her apology, Itachi felt she was wasting her breath. The only one that needed to apologize wasn't her, but the one who took actions on her own without expecting consequences.

"Enough, don't waste your time apologizing for somebody's burden. I clearly couldn't justify or remember her stating her name, but I do recall her having pink hair and emerald green eyes. She had been very naive and straightforward to describing how she truly felt about us, uchihas. I didn't interfere with her choice of wording, I respectfully let her finished while taking in her bold crude choice of words."

Pink hair? Emerald eyes? He is doubtlessly describing...

"Sakura Haruno... She is consider one of the best employes working here for me. I'm know she wouldn't never physically attack a customer. Sakura is an honest, trustful and excellent employe of mine. Are you sure you're describ-"

Rose was quickly got interrupted by Itachi, his tone became more deeper and calm all at the same time.

"Are you questioning my declarations and witnessing to being false information?"

She hastily tried to assigned her statement more straight forward without making it seem she was disagreeing with Itachi. The last thing she wanted was Itachi leaving with a bad indication.

"Itachi, I assure you sakura is one of my best employes and she will neve-"

"She was."

"What are you indicating Itachi Uchiha?."

Rose questioned him. Itachi soon stood himself up and placed his drink down on the coffee table. Picking up his coat suit jacket, you could tell he wasn't interested in carrying this conversation any longer. He was officially done with this meeting.

"You're dismissing Sakura Haruno. She is fired and can no longer work here."

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave your thoughts, pointers and opinions for the chapter. And too the people who do, Thank you so much. (:**

**- Much Love.**


	5. V

**Chapter Five**

**- **_Our Aspects That Never Cease -_

**Last Chapter Review: **She hastily tried to assigned her statement more straight forward without making it seem she was disagreeing with Itachi. The last thing she wanted was Itachi leaving with a bad indication.

"Itachi, I assure you sakura is one of my best employes and she will neve-"

"She was."

"What are you indicating Itachi Uchiha?."

Rose questioned him. Itachi soon stood himself up and placed his drink down on the coffee table. Picking up his coat suit jacket, you could tell he wasn't interested in carrying this conversation any longer. He was officially done with this meeting.

"You're dismissing Sakura Haruno. She is fired and can no longer work here."

* * *

The fresh cold crisp air settled through the dusk night sky, and the brisk mild wind whistled throughout the cherry blossom trees. Raised bumps had soon appeared on sakura's skin from the cold breeze blowing on her revealing wardrobe. Surely not wanting to capture a bad cold, both ladies made their way approaching the car to drive off and begin the working routine night.

As they drove throughout the city night sky, Sakura showed a gentle sign leaning her head against the car window. She really just hoped Itachi will disregard what recently had happened between the two and forget all about any future confrontations. Of course, she'd already regretted doing her careless actions towards him. But to her defense Itachi had no right to threaten her as a women with his family powers. Getting herself slightly irritated, she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Don't worry Sakura, I know it'd must be hard to deal with this uncomfortable situation. But he might have forgotten about it since we haven't heard anything from him for a straight week now. He is considered to be a royal uchiha for his power clan and I'm sure he has other important matters to attend first." Mel spoke honestly to Sakura as she retained her eyes on the busy road.

Sakura looked at Mel with a worried gaze, but she managed to solely fake a smile.

"I'm fine Mel, I'm just...not feeling sorta well tonight. I might be catching a cold or something from this unpredictable weather we are having. Gloomy days or nights certainly don't really get along with me." Sakura starred out towards the dark night sky, she had lied. Not wanting to worry her friend any more longer, she closed her eyes and pretending to be 'sleeping'. Surely making the drive towards work seemingly turn out peaceful and very quite.

**(-)**

Sakura blinked there was a light knocking glass sound. Adverting her emerald green eyes up, she had surprisingly actually drifted to sleep on her way to work. Taking by the hand gestures Mel was giving Sakura, she was telling her to get out of the car or you'll be late. It had took her a brief minute to wake herself up before she reached out for the car door handle and went off following after Mel.

Making themselves inside the Mankeyo bar building, Sakura hesitantly raised one of her eyebrows. For a weekday night there definitely was more additional customers today than the usual weekday nights.

The working night hours played out smoothly and productively, serving her customers and earning good enough tips. Sakura's face scrunched up in her unique cute ways of hers and manage to fall back into her cheerful personality. Attending the table, she placed the recent order made to her from a middle aged men. Adjusting the glasses up to the brim of his nose, he had stopped reading the current book placed in his hand. She smiled at the guy as they made eye contacted, even though she had caught a snorted sound from him.

"Why thank you young lady, may I ask if you know the one brave worker who slapped Uchiha Itachi? Sorry if I'm budding my nose were it doesn't belong but I have heard throughout the district from a group of citizen people." He had asked sakura very eager to find out. This couldn't be happening to her.

Sakura sincerely wanted to tell him it was for her own stronghold and Itachi was only playing the innocent victim. Once the citizens find out she was the one who carelessly attacked him, the kindness and respect towards her will soon be demolished. Not wanting to escalate things more than they appeared to be, she excused herself from even starting the conversation with the man.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is not my place to talk about such things willingly. If you desperately want to seek some answers, this is certainly not a place to ask. If it will be all for now, please excuse me and I'll be right with you when needed again." She kindly bowed her head and continue to serve her other awaiting customer tables.

Managing to finish up her last few tables before her fifteen minute break, she turned and headed towards the employee staff restrooms. Cleaning and refreshing herself up a bit, she couldn't help but over hear the conversation of the two other worker members located inches beside her.

"Guess what Teresa, your not going to believe it but I heard that the good looking uchiha guy came by and talked to our boss the other day. They said he had fired her but I think it was the other problem that happened with one of the workers here. I mean who the fuck would ever think of ever putting their hands on such a handsome uchiha. Literally that girl has to be stupid or something! Haha!"

Did she just called her stupid? Feeling her blood boil through her veins, Sakura resisted the urge to punch the girl straight in the face. Knowing she couldn't do it in order to keep herself working here, sakura finished washing her hands and made her way outwards to the exit door.

The night certainly wasn't going so well for Sakura, It'd was making it seem as if someone was testing her. Luckily, her fifteen minute break had started maybe she needed to take a quick breather to calm her nerves down a bit. Walking towards the back doors of the bar to catch some fresh cool air, Sakura had stopped moving by a shouting voice calling her. _What __is it __now for crying out loud __she told herself in her head__._

"Oh Sakura, I was about to go searching for you, good thing I managed to find you here. I know you're on break right now but after your time is up please report to my office afterwards. I need to clarify a few important matters with you." It was Rose who had called her. Her voice wasn't to pleasant like usual nor was it asperate. She quickly agreed to her boss and carried on with her break with an unsecured feeling drawing into her unexpectedly.

Taking every calm breather she inhaled and exhaled, her anxious worries and negative thinking soon drifted out of sakura mind. She remembered Mel positive advice and to never over think such small things. Trying possibly not to tell herself it was about that incident, her eyes drifted onto the star night sky distracting herself from her current thoughts.

* * *

Her break was coming to a close already as she snapped back into reality. Taking her one last breather before starting to walk back inside. Every step she walked back, it made her heart raise a pulse for the awaiting conversation she was soon going to with her boss. Finally reaching the front door to rose's office, she bit her bottom lip from the nervousness as she slightly turned the door nob.

"There you are Sakura, please take a seat and let me finish locating your employee record file I have stored here. It will only take a brief minute." She told Sakura crouching down looking throughout the cabinet record files. Record files?. Looking a little bit overwhelmed Sakura silently took her seat. The inconversable silence had drawn between the two females and Rose was disappointed because she understood exactly why Sakura was perceiving this abnormal way.

_**The trust of an innocent is the liar's most useful tool to have.**_

"Alright let's get started shall we, I have called you up here today because a certain altercation involving yourself and my manager had occurred here in Mangkeyo. Before I get started in making my variable points I would like to state I was fully unaware of your actions as your former manager. Declaring you as a trustful worker here, I was expecting you to address the altercation with me right away. I was disappointed to find out from my manager a week later after the substantail confrontation had occurred. What do you have to say for yourself Sakura Haruno?." Her voice wasn't sounding demanding but wasn't too kind either. Tapping her nails on the desk she awaited for sakura response.

Sakura gripped her fingers onto the laced black dress as she looked downwards ashamed of her actions. Trying to hold her emotions in not making herself look like a nervous wreck, she spoke briefly.

"I'm sincerely apologize for my disrespectful behavior, I know I made a bad reputation as your employee and for the name of Mangeko. Itachi Uchiha didn't need to experience and witness such an unprofessional disrespect from me. But I assure you, my actions I had taken from that night were truly for myself defense as a women."

Rose showed a bit of confusion into why Sakura stated it for her self defense. Itachi Uchiha without a doubt wasn't a person to start an altercation with anybody. What could have possibly really happened that night?

"Go one Sakura Haruno, I'm listening..."

If Sakura is going to take defense for her crude actions, this was the perfect time to do so. She reminded herself with an inaudible sign showing through her face.

"Itachi Uchiha had made a comment to which I found offensive. Claiming his clan power over me and declaring myself working at his feet was rather uncalled at his part. I truly don't have nothing against this man, I didn't know him personally nor do I intend too. But as a person not having enough power compared to his clan must never feel such disrespect and not worthy to speak and share their thoughts upon them. I sincerely do apologize for my unprofessional behavior as an employee, I assure you an altercation like this won't happen again."

Rose wasn't physically prepared to bring what she was about to tell her. Sakura explanation did manage to withdraw the reasoning for the altercation. But as a worker for the elder Uchiha she had to follow his commands, to dismiss one of her known best workers she had for the past three years straight. Sakura looked at rose with a pained glance.

"Sakura.. this is certainly going to hurt me more than it will hurt you. But as a manager of Mangkeyo, I have discussed the future of the consequences for your actions. Itachi Uchiha one of the current owners has came with a conclusion and decided it was preferred for better improvements and appearance for Mangekyo in attaining good outcomes. In the words for Itachi Uchiha, I Rose was ordered to dismiss you from are current employment position here at Mangekyo. If you please may sign this paper for the final confirmation."

Her eyes didn't widened in surprise nor did they tear up from finding out her consequences. Maybe Sakura did deserve this from the outcome after all. Or maybe she thought otherwise withdrawing a slight small smile.

"I'm not going to sign the paper. I am going to be still working here boss..."

"Sakura what are you saying? We both know this wasn't my decision. It would've been my pleasure to keep you working here, but we both know Itachi Uchiha won't let this happen. Take my word Sakura, going against his words is something you don't want to burden yourself with. I seen people face the consequences and regret it for ever troubling Itachi. He'd never be intimidated by anyone Sakura, please don't make the situation become something unnecessary." Rose wandered why sakura was being so stubborn so suddenly. Hoping her warnings about Itachi Uchiha got to her.

"Well let him be troubled by me, I'm not going to let him just threaten me and expect me to seat here and do nothing about the matter. I have every right to fight for what I believe is wrong, I had enough of this Uchihas thinking they can run over us like we are nothing but scum between their feet. If I've have to prove them wrong until the last breath I breathe than so be it. I'm already losing my job, what else is next on the list?!" Trying so hard not to let her emotion overwhelm her, Sakura couldn't control them any longer. There she was practically screaming at rose as thick tears ran down her fragile cheeks.

Rose heard all her pleas, she couldn't continue to be in front of Sakura and watch her life beginning to rapture. Knowing what she was about to address to Sakura, it could cause losing her own job. She acknowledge that Sakura was strong enough to go against it.

"254 N. Uchiha Compound Strict is the place you will need to seek. The place is currently were Itachi office is positioned, you can properly address a meeting with him. This will give you an opportunity to talk with him one on one and tell him exactly how you feel. I have faith in you sakura, don't take this chance and demolish it with your emotions. Itachi Uchiha thinks its unnecessary and can interfere with ones determination goals. For now, I suggest you get some rest and address a meeting with him tomorrow. You're finished for the night and I hope to hear from you soon Sakura Haruno."

Rose walked Sakura to the door and embraced her with a warmth hug. She didn't want to see one of her best worker get physically and mentally weakened. Sakura returned the embrace and held her tears from falling any more longer.

_**A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down.**_

"Arigato Rose."

* * *

Authors Note: I managed to make the chapter longer for you guys like recommended. (:

Please excuse me for not adding our beloved Itachi-san to this chapter but he will certainly be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading. - Much Love


	6. VI

**Chapter Six**

**- **_Reasoning Draws The Conclusion-_

**Last Chapter Review: ** "254 N. Uchiha Compound Strict is the place you will need to seek. The place is currently were Itachi office is positioned, you can properly address a meeting with him. This will give you an opportunity to talk with him one on one and tell him exactly how you feel. I have faith in you sakura, don't take this chance and demolish it with your emotions. Itachi Uchiha thinks its unnecessary and can interfere with ones determination goals. For now, I suggest you get some rest and address a meeting with him tomorrow. You're finished for the night and I hope to hear from you soon Sakura Haruno."

Rose walked Sakura to the door and embraced her with a warmth hug. She didn't want to see one of her best worker get physically and mentally weakened. Sakura returned the embrace and held her tears from falling any more longer.

**__****A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down.**

"Arigato Rose."

* * *

Sakura sighed quietly as the warm water poured down her face from the morning shower. Running the fingers through her pink hair, she rinsed the conditioner off and gazed upwards to the ceiling with a featureless mind. The meeting with Itachi Uchiha today was the only thing running through her thoughts.

Her hand turn the shower faucet off to stop the running water, she stepped out and wrapped her slim body frame in a dry bath towel. Walking the way into the bedroom sakura began to get herself ready as the doubt of anxitey swirled in her stomach area.

At once, her emotions got entangled with whereabouts.

_What if Itachi doesn't want her near his sight?_

_What if she is wasting time and the outcomes don't help out with anything?_

_Itachi wouldn't be this exaggerated self-opinion cruel person, right?_

So many other questions plotted inside Sakura's mind.

Dressed into a well fitted black pencil skirt and a white blouse, she detached herself to believe anymore negative conclusion. All sakura wanted now is to get to Itachi and begin the anticipating meeting waiting to have with him. The only important thing running through her mind was the aftermath.

This could either shatter Sakura or enlighten her.

To help settle down the anxious emotions a little bit, she gave herself a light balanced breakfast.

Taking the last few sips off the coffee, sakura finished up the morning meal and gathered her belongings. She unfolded the piece of paper rose had gave her, and looked at the giving directions before driving of and heading towards it.

(-)

By the time mid afternoon rolled around, Sakura finally had reached in finding the giving location. She couldn't exactly put together the words to describe the residence. Everything was properly built and the landscape was beautiful designed. There was something about this place that gave her a sense of a state of being constricted and safe.

As she walked inside the residence office doors, Sakura adverted her emerald eyes amused.

At the base of the stairs lay a subterranean chandelier with an ornate clear crystals. Even the marble floor shined with reflection, the walls were hung with nice portraits and modern wall decor. Rare crystals and glass also adorned the compound entrance.

There echoing voices surrounded her, people talking about conversations she couldn't quite been able to hear. So apparently the rumors had been true, when citizens said uchiha's live a high standard life they weren't stating false information. Without a warning, a women traced behind sakura tapping her shoulder. She has to be a worker here from the nice dress attire and the strict greeted gesture.

"Welcome to Uchiha Office Headquaters!" She spoke in a strong tone. "I noticed you're not an employee here, all visitors may not pass further on beyond this point. In order to do so, one must set up a meeting or show badge of employment. Please state the purpose now."

Was that how workers here called former greeting gestures professional? It was rather intimidating to say the least.

"Well yes, I'm here because I had set up a meeting with Itachi Uchiha recently. I had made the call yesterday and was ordered to look for Miname Uchiha once I got here. If you care for my established name, its Sakura Haruno." She replied.

The young women black eyes opened. "Sakura Haruno?" She said suddenly remembering. "Oh of course, I remember conversating with you. And I would liked to address I'm Miname Uchiha. Now if you will follow me, I will lead you into his office. Please note Itachi is not position at the office at the time and he will return in fifteen minutes prior."

In that moment, Sakura only nodded in agreement and proceeded to wait for Itachi in his office.

Once they reached Itachi Uchiha office doors, Miname opened the doors for sakura giving her permission to enter. Hearing the doors closed in from behind her, she was the only person in the silent darken room present.

Sakura peered over the surroundings around her, only hearing the sounds of her own heels echoing throughout the room. Observing as much as she could she came across some interesting concepts. A tall wooden bookshelf appeared to be what caught her eyes the most. It seemed Itachi came off as a reader on seeing a number of books he stored neatly without any damages drawn onto them.

She then crossed her arms and walked towards the opposite direction.

In the other wall located across the room stood hanging a large family portrait. Could this be Itachi Uchiha family? Looking closely, noticing it seemed to be a beautiful women and her husband with their lovely two boys. But sakura then quickly noted something, one of the young boys on the portrait seemed to have two lines coming down his innocent face just like …. Itachi?

Taking by surprise she heard the sound of the office door handle turning. Sakura was suppose to be seated waiting for Itachi to appear, but nevertheless this was how they're were going to find her presence, snooping around carelessly. It was far to late to rush herself to a seat as she stood there helpless and watched someone enter the office.

At the doorway, he paused and asked over his shoulder, "Do you need anything?"

Beside the door, a towering dark-haired male stood at the entrance. He gazed out onto the slim dressed female inspecting his belongings, revealing only his shadowy profile from a distant. A man was no other than...

"Itachi Uchiha..." Sakura soft voice called his name. This man was the only thing she angered for. He would either make it or break at the end of the meeting. The uneasy tension drawn in her shoulders were so marked.

"Haruno, What brings you here to see me today? How may I assist you?" Her name rolled of his tongue so seductively, even though that was how Itachi calm tone sounded. Placing himself seated behind the executive desk, he awaited patiently for her response.

Adverting those emerald eyes to meet his onyx ones. Without deigning to reply, Sakura faced him briefly, yet Itachi didn't look at her, more like through her response. His eyes, at least the ones she could see, were blindly shown without any emotion.

"I-Im here to retain my job back, Itachi. As a grown adult I know my action were unnecessary, but I sincerely apologize on my behalf and to your company. I learned from my consequences to never take matters into my own hands without expecting the outcomes. I have acknowledge from my part and I only think it's fair to earn my position back. Since the physical altercation did technically involve two individuals." She curled her lips and subtly eased her legs crossing together while taking her seat facing him. Giving Itachi a slight glimpse of the pastel silk undergarment between her legs.

He'd just continued starring at her with a look of consumed undefined. Being a gentle men that he is, he ignored it and continue on professionally.

"I have already discussed your outcomes amongst another person. I took this into consideration in improving are business and employment ratings. As you have been informed, your involvements with us is no longer necessary for now. If there is no more important subjects to address with me, than you may excuse yourself from my office. I'm declining you employment back with us, Haruno." Their own narrowed eyes gleamed in semi-dark towards each other, leaving their gaits uneven.

Sakura's eyes looked blank, as if she were confused about what he just said. " Are you fucking serious right now Uchiha?!." She rose up from were she stood. "You're not the one who has to work a number of hours and still has to deal with disrespectful drunk citizens, now do you? Having to get physically violated and talked to by your stupid customers doesn't concern you, right? Of course not Uchiha! Just worrying about your dam fucking so called improvements and earning money is all you uchiha bastards care about! Arrogant selfish fuc-"

Itachi remembered her of the night he'd first seen sakura, when she'd attacked him carelessly. But now he could witness her dealing with a bottle of emotions. Itachi remained conscious, watching all with a blanked expression. No girl has ever talked down to him like sakura did.

Interrupting from making anymore uncalled statements, he made one thing clear.

Itachi expression had grown serious, interlacing his fingers and said, "I am amused for a woman like yourself is not used to feeling guilt over her actions nor feared for such a foul mouth. First women I've seen to act so childish and in need of a mannered lesson."

With darting emerald eyes, sakura drew a harried breath to speak, wondering if he understood english. But before she could say a word, the elder uchiha didn't hesitate to speak over her once more.

Itachi low tone voice conveyed calmly. He never had time to scream like a certain individual in his office.

"Haruno, you couldn't match my strength power wise, but you _certainly_ have other talents. You're acknowledged so cunning...deceptive. Giving an appearance of astonishing courage and no signs of withdrawals." The eldest Uchiha told continuing on interlacing his fingers and manage to lightly chuckle at his prior statement.

Surely, this couldn't be...his obscured personality. Awful sarcasm? Nothing about that statement indicated a compliment to Sakura. Does he think this is a game?

"Enough of the badly attempted sarcasm uchiha." She stood and banged her arm positioned on Itachi desk. "Get to the fucking point already, I'm not here to entertain you or be amuse on oneself with."

Itachi rose to his full weight, never in his life had he ever meet any women like sakura. He stood there and glanced over at her now. Sakura watched his every move as he slowly started walking towards her. The air between Itachi and Sakura remained brittle and tense throughout the office room.

"I'd think I told you once I don't like repeating myself Haruno." He spoke while slowly walking towards her. "My established name is Itachi, so learn to pronounce and address me by it. Second, I'd thought I mentioned foul language isn't accepted and tolerated by me. If you keep this up, you're not going to last _very_ long here."

Long here? What is he referring by that?

Sakura was soon towered over by Itachi. He certainly did have trouble understanding the meaning for some _personal space._ His shoulder muscles bulged with tension beneath his black collar sleeve shirt. Feeling his onyx eye piercing above her, she bit her bottom lip and avoided making eye contact with him. Seductive uchiha indeed, but an asshole of a male.

Sakura waited a few seconds, then lightly murmured to him, "I-Itachi, I don't comprehend what you're trying to address to me. Please don't play riddle games with me and just tell me."

He slanted her an unfeeling look and gazed at her. Knowing formerly she was avoiding looking directly at him. How abnormal, just moments ago sakura was high in about and now she could hardly speak to Itachi Uchiha.

Suddenly her emerald eyes widened in shock. Itachi had raised his hand and gently picked up her chin to face him. Both individuals acknowledging each other face features.

"Haruno, you're going to start working here with me. Since I fired my last assistant for being to kind and generous, your taking the place. I'm looking for an outspoken strong minded personality, and let's be honest. You fall nostalgically straight into that category. Either you take the position or walk out with nothing, choose _wisely_." Telling straightforward and walked back towards his desk.

Didn't he stated he didn't need her employment?

This was the hardest decision she'd ever had to make. If declining, Sakura is still left with no job and won't be able to find a good one like Mangekyou. If she accepts, she will have to deal with this bitter asshole and follow all his stupid orders.

"So, what is your answer to my proposal Haruno?" He asked calm seated behind as her back was still facing him.

Hesitated, Sakura remained tense when she turned back to face him. Smirking to herself.

He'd will never know what thing she would do next.

"Giving that I have no other good choice in the matter, I will accept your proposal. But I want to make one thing clear, do not _**consider**_ or treat me as your former maid. It's already strange enough offering me employment when clearly stated you didn't need my presence earlier. Understood Itachi?" She dared again to speak in such a way like that to him. Which was a problem Itachi will later on fix with her.

"You start in one week Haruno, be prepared. Check in with are front desk clerk and she will assist you with the employee information. You can leave my office now." Itachi told her.

What kind of dismissal was that?

"You uchihas, also need to reevaluate some manners. Just something needed to be pointed out, _Itachi_."

He quickly managed to catch his name pronounced charmingly as she headed for the entrance doors.

Itachi Uchiha lightly chuckled astonished.

* * *

_Author Note: Hope you fellow readers enjoyed the chapter and thanks to all those for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it dearly. (: - Much Love._


	7. VII

**Chapter Seven**

**-**_ The Start Of Something New.-_

**_Last Chapter Review: _**_"__You start in one week Haruno, be prepared. Check in with are front desk clerk and she will assist you with the employee information. You can leave my office now." Itachi told her._

What kind of dismissal was that?

"You uchihas, also need to reevaluate some manners. Just something needed to be pointed out, _Itachi_."

He quickly managed to catch his name pronounced charmingly as she headed for the entrance doors.

Itachi Uchiha lightly chuckled astonished.

* * *

A beautiful cloudless afternoon has settled and the weather was perfect to enjoy it. Unquestionably not missing out and taking advantage of the weekend, Sakura and Mel agreed to spend the day shopping together.

It'd has almost been an entire week after sakura was employed by her former manger, Itachi Uchiha. In due time she'll start working for the new job two days from now, but the beautiful Haruno wasn't totally prepared yet. Sakura still had to buy the proper work garments and this was the day to do all her errands.

"Say sakura, where are we heading towards again? " Mel asked as she walked along side sakura enjoying her cup yogurt.

"One of the workers at the Uchiha headquarters indicated to check a certain boutique store out. She implied they offer great clothes attire and it's suits for the dress code policy. I haven't done any shopping yet, so I'm going to give the place a quick glimpse around. And I assume this is the location we're searching for Mel." Sakura told her as she glanced at the matching address on the building and in her writing notebook.

"Well, this looks so expensive for my little budget, hehe" Mel giggled and elbowed Sakura as both ladies stepped into the store doors.

When the girls entered, everything was displayed and categories neatly. After observing around for a couple of minutes, a graceful gentlemen greeted himself among them. He appeared to be the person who will assist and help them for their search buying.

"Bonjour ladies! My name is Ivan and today I'll be assisting you in finding the perfect attire. May I ask who will be the lovely buyer for today?" In a generous manner he requested.

"That would be me sir, I'm sakura and this is my friend Mel. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm here searching for suitable garments that would approve at the Uchiha Headquarters." She said with a heart warm smile greeting the charming elder gentlemen.

The fulfilled man in a flash clapped his hands together and startled the girls, making them jump in shock. He apprehended accurately in what sakura was consider to buy.

"Ah ha! The uchiha headquarters you say, eh? I know for a fact what you're searching for my young petites. I offer you'll pick from the ranges of reds, blacks and white colors. An extent of the employees there seem to purchase those colors when coming here. Now please follow me and we'll get started right away." Excited, the man soon trailed onwards, as for Sakura and Mel starred at each other and chuckled at his amusing personality.

In the course of time, Ivan lead the ladies into a nice dressing room and shortly had Sakura trying on clothes from left to right. Everything fitted perfect and complimented her slim curves quite nice. It wasn't long before a pile of clothes started to form for the purchasing, Mel nervously laughed just by imaging the price total.

Sakura had came out in a formal red dress as the final fitting, both Mel and Ivan watched in silent. One word popped into their minds, beautiful.

"You people seem like you saw a ghost or something, is it that bad?" Sakura asked a bit worried from the sight on their faces.

"S-sakura, of course not. You look beautiful in that dress, but I don't think it's appropriate for wearing it for the job. By all means, it's Itachi Uchiha who runs that dam place after all." Mel said as she began to pick up the clothes to take to the purchase counter.

Sakura only "tched" sarcastically.

"Oh my! Itachi-san you say? Such an admirable young man I tell you. Raised quite well by some astonishing individuals may I add. He certainly deserves all the success he has accomplished throughout his youthful life. You're lucky to be working under his name my peitie, very lucky." Ivan told sakura as they finished the fitting and headed towards the purchase counter after Mel.

Sakura didn't replied apart smiled in consideration for his generous words about the elder Uchiha. Sure enough, she hasn't encountered wonder positive things with Itachi like they're describing him to be. But she wasn't amused in interest into finding out either.

After sakura had bought her new attires, both ladies thanked the man for his kind services.

"Arigato!" Both Sakura and Mel waved at the charming gentlemen leaving through the front store doors.

"You're welcome to come back anytime my wonderful young petites." The man waved back thanking them in a return.

As they walked by the sidewalk stores, Mel couldn't help but comment on something.

"Did he just say Itachi was an admirable person back there? Or does my hearing needs some total adjustments." Mel pointed out as she helped carried some of sakura's shopping bags.

"No, you're right, he did comment that. But I'll believe it until I witness it, that uchiha is still an ignorant selfish jerk to me, no matter how nice they're claiming him to be. Anyway enough about that, let's just grab some lunch to eat, I'm getting a little hungry now." Sakura suggested feeling uncomfortable talking about Itachi.

Mel agreed and went to grab something to eat with sakura. Taking pleasure in the rest of their day together.

(-)

The shadowy night sky had before long rolled in and the sounds of hooting owls echoed through the uchiha household. The calm night was pleasant as the contact of the cold breeze whistled beneath the pine trees.

The eldest son, Itachi, was seated peacefully waiting for his dinner to be served at the dining room table. His oynx eyes scanned across some documents that need to be properly verify.

Even if his business life was controlling over the personal one, Itachi didn't mind as long as he kept his promised words to his beloved passed away father.

Losing his parents unexpectedly in the mid teen years of life was a permanent tragedy. He looked up to mother and father's success very honorably, wanting to be just like them when he grows up. The sadden aftermath took a while to help Itachi heal for the lost of his parents. However, he was honored to be looked after along with his little brother sasuke, who was still to young to understand at the time.

Now, lifted and acknowledge well by his people, he has developed into the clan's leader and the fortunate man he always wanted to become. Committed to the words to his beloved parents, Itachi has continued to run the successful clan's legacy and looked after his little brother, Sasuke.

"Nii-san, you're without a doubt having dinner at an actual _dinner _table. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I have to take in this weird surprising rare moment." Sasuke spoke entering the dining room and astonished on his brother presence.

"Forgive me Sasuke for consistently never having dinner with you, but you realize how work seems to take over on me at times. I promise I'll be here for dinner more regularly." Itachi told sasuke as he poked his brother forehead when taking a sit beside him.

"I told you not to do that no more. I'm to grown for that shit no-." Sasuke was hastily interrupted by Itachi right hand smacking his jaw shut.

"A mature man at no times speaks with disrespectful language, foolish little brother. Now let's eat our dinner in peace." Itachi generous warned his brother as their dinner was served by the house servants.

"Just if I was a little older then I'll..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Anything you'll like to contribute with me Sasuke." Itachi asked and chuckled lightly drinking his glass wine.

Sasuke rejected and continued his dinner meal with Itachi.

Both men ate dinner in silence, but only to be shared with laughs and conversations in the end.

As always, brothers will be brothers.

(-)

The weekend seem to past by so quickly, as the early hours of dawn began to withdraw into the morning sunset.

With time, the sunrise began to peak over the bedroom window hitting her sleeping face with warm sunlight. Yet giving herself a little more snooze time until the sound of the alarm indicated it was time to get prepared for work.

Hitting the alarm off button, sakura slowly withdrew herself from the bed and did a morning stretch. Wanting to start the day off pleasant, she then walked into the bathroom to do her regular morning routines.

Finishing up the warmth soothing shower, she stepped out letting the vapor of the hot air linger in the bathroom area.

Wrapping her slim curvy figure in a bathrobe, each minute that passed made her think about the new position. Along with no experience in assistance, the mixed emotions only eager Sakura into experiencing new obstacles in life.

Something she wasn't fearful as an independent women.

Applying the last few touches of hair and makeup to her face, she was delighted with the outcome. A simple daytime look but not over doing it and a pretty hairstyle bun to finish it all off.

As she headed back to the bedroom, Sakura decided to wear a vintage black formal dress. Taking it off the hanger it hung, she casually slipped it on her slim body figure. The dress seem to be appropriate length just passing her thigh and shoulder area.

Putting on the four inch heels, Sakura was finished getting prepared and made her way into the kitchen for some breakfast. After a couple of minutes, taking the last bite of the bagel and the last sip of her coffee, it was time to head to the new job.

Locking the front door of the house, Sakura was shortly driving off to work.

* * *

When she pulled up to headquarters, there seemed to be hardly any parking space left. Spotting an available parking area surprisingly, she took it.

Sakura rushed out her car and dabbled in her purse making sure she wasn't running late already.

"Oh, thank goodness." Signing in relief as for finding out she was right on time schedule.

Entering the building,she'd looked so completely staggered by the busy lounge area. Clearly not expecting this to feel differently than the old job at Mangekyou. Despite the lost look in her face, she was quickly brought back into reality with snapping fingers.

"Sakura, it's good to see you have accepted the offered position. Now stop daydreaming and accompany me so I can get you started right away. This won't be so easy going for the first time, but I'm sure you'd get passed it eventually." It was Miname Uchiha, one of first individuals Sakura meet on arriving here.

"I hope so to, and of course." Sakura replied politely.

Despite her loud unusual communications with individuals, Sakura looked forward on working with Miname.

As both ladies walked, Sakura slowly started to remember this was the path to Itachi's office. She was about to declare reasoning but stopped herself from speaking.

"We're here, this will be your permanent office for now. As you may noticed Itachi office is located just a few feet down from your location. We have prepared some documents for you to fill out, please go ahead and accustom to the office. If you have any questions, please dial my station number on the number page book provided. I'll be leaving now enjoy your new position." Miname generously excused herself leaving Sakura to adjust.

The office itself was an average size, it had a window view, an office phone, nice polished furniture desk, a storage cabinet and a high quality computer.

"Hmm, not bad at all. I may just like my new assistant position."She whispered to herself.

Surely, everything was well presented but knowing Sakura, she wanted to add some more touches here and there. Just to feel more comfortable.

No later then forty five minutes prior, all the paper work had been filled out and revised over.

Was she suppose to just hold on to papers or turn them in Miname.?

Sakura decided to just turn the documents in herself and explore a little on the way. If she was going to work here, why not investigate a little around?

Stepping out the office doors, she walked down the long hallway remembering the way to the entrance lounge. A couple of halls down, knitting her eyebrows in confusing, this didn't seem like the path she remembered taking.

Deciding it was best to just return back to her office, she turned back hastily. Causing herself to collide into something and drop her documents with the impact.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Here let me help you out with that." A short, unkempt dark-coloured hair male asked. As he offered to help pick up the fallen scattered papers.

"Oh, please excuse me for not looking on were I was going. How embarrassing." Apologizing as Sakura took the documents from the friendly man. Only to hear him laugh amused in return.

"Haha, no need to feel embarrassed. We all humiliate ourselves in front of others. That's how life is at times. Make sure to look out next time, see you around sometime." In a flash the man was gone.

"Well, that only made me feel worse." She told herself as the man tried to cheer her up but only failed.

"Talking to oneself whereabouts and meandering around in the building. As when you're suppose to be in the office concealed by staff orders, how compelling. That's already two broken policies by now, Ms. Haruno." His deep mellow words smoothly catched sakura's ear. Standing there with his hand in his pockets just arriving to work.

Her emerald eyes widened as she bite the bottom lip. Shit.

"My apologies Itachi, I was attending into turning a few papers in but lost my way. Aha." Letting out a nervous laugh only to have no acknowledgment drifted from Itachi.

Making it an inarticulate pause for both individuals at that prone moment.

"I have essential documents for you to file at my office, I'm expecting you there in thirty minutes. With the expectation of not appearing in time, you'll be fired. Do I make myself clear?" Itachi tone became more pressuring as if he didn't catch sakura profession entreating.

"Understood." She retaliated as she walked past Itachi. "Excuse me."

Sakura disliked being so beneficial to him as an employee. This was nothing like her personality, more like a simulated act. Never in life did she envision working under such an venturesome person.

Yearning she had reinstated her uncalled for actions that night.

(-)

"Itachi?" she called, walking into his office doors. "I'm here to source out the filing paperwork." No response.

He should be in here to the bare least to instruct her.

"And I'm unprofessional? How ironic." Speaking to oneself as the sound of her heels echoed.

"Take interest in sharing more of your statements with me, Haruno?" Itachi briefly managed to catch the remark when entering the room.

Sakura immediately turned around somewhat bothered.

"What is it with you always appearing and speaking behind me? Quite annoying." Sakura without thinking responded crossing her arms together with a mischievous smirk drawn. Peering straight at Itachi with those emerald eyes.

Not returning any eye contact, Itachi solitary addressed.

"You're interesting Haruno, but assuredly not in an affirmative way." He replied as dim dark eyes glanced over to the paper stacks hovering on the desk. "I need you to file this for me in legitimate order."

Sakura walked and stood right alongside Itachi as peering over the overwhelming stacks. This would at least take three hours.

"I suggest discarding the documents from over a year old and categories from month or subject matter. Have you never even organized and just piled them up over the time passed.? Even I know you're always suppose to keep your files in order Uchiha." Sakura advised Itachi as she began to organize little by little.

The elder uchiha only glanced in silent, watching the pink hair women.

"Are you going to just stand there? Could use some little help here." She questioned him.

"Don't ever at anytime order me around. You're employed to being my assistant for a reason. If you don't like it there is the door, Haruno." His toned was calm nevertheless demanding.

"Well if that's the excuse for you not being well organized, than I would like to start organizing and be left alone, _Uchiha_." She said looking over to Itachi currently leaning against the desk. His eyes were closed as if he appeared to be meditating, giving her a near glimpse of his face profile once again.

Sakura wondered how old Itachi in fact really was. His skin showed no sign of aging apart from no wrinkles displayed either. The only thing noticed mainly was two side lines appearing from the bridge of the nose to the inner side of his slim cheeks.

What is sign of stress?

"If you're done observing me quite accurately, I'll be heading out now. I'll await for all the files to be neatly coordinated when I retreat back. Don't deceive me furthermore than you already done." He notify her as he stood up and walked out the office doors.

"Tch..whatever ignorant uchiha." Sakura verbalize thinking Itachi had left the room by now.

"Mind repeating that Ms. Haruno." Itachi asked holding the door intending to leave.

Sakura carelessly chuckled with no acknowledgment, as she continued organizing the papers.

"Since you're doing a valuable job in organizing, I'm going to occupy you in that for the coming four days. Perhaps you can maintain laughing in such humorous excitement." The elder uchiha had shortly left and proceeded into the whereabouts for his day.

Leaving sakura angered in a soundless tarnished room.

"At no time in my life will I be friends alongside a stuck up asshole like you, Itachi."

* * *

_Author's Note_ :_ To my fellow readers hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the lovely reviews as well! (: I appreciate it dearly.  
_

_- Much Love._


End file.
